The present invention relates to a game system and the like.
A system that projects a projection image onto the projection target object using a projection device has been known. JP-A-2013-192189 and JP-A-2003-85586 disclose such a projection system.
However, a known projection system merely projects an image generated by an image generation device onto the projection target object. Therefore, when a known projection system is used for an event that projects an image onto the projection target object (e.g., building) in front of a large audience, for example, it is difficult to produce an effect of livening up the audience, or bringing a sense of unity to the audience. It is also difficult to smoothly run an event while projecting a game image, for example.